


Taking One for the Team

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Assassins & Hitmen, Beating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Psychic Abilities, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: When it comes to distractions from Schwarz's real activities, Crawford's found something ideal. Schuldig doesn't agree.





	Taking One for the Team

Schuldig is spitting mad. Crawford doesn't blame him. Unfortunately, Schuldig blames _him_. Crawford doesn't blame him for that, either. He carefully dabs the antiseptic on the cuts, and thinks hard about how he doesn't foresee Schuldig's face being scarred.

Schuldig isn't to be distracted.

He grabs Crawford's wrist and twists, coming up off the chair in a blurringly fast movement. Crawford doesn't blink, doesn't give any reaction beyond a swiftly damped mental wince. That doesn't distract Schuldig either. The antiseptic topples to the ground as Schuldig does his best to twist Crawford's arm out of its socket.

"You didn't stop him," he hisses. "I did what you wanted and didn't kill him, and you didn't stop him!"

"I did," Crawford says, calm. Schuldig in a rage does things he pretends he doesn't regret later, and Crawford's mind is filling with visions of Schuldig getting inventive with him.

"After he fucking nearly broke a putting iron over me!"

"Don't exaggerate," Crawford says. His wince this time as Schuldig twists is very visible. "It was necessary."

"Don't bullshit me," Schuldig says, punctuating his words with more pain. "Not this time."

"He'll do anything now to destroy Weiss – we'll have a free hand to sow chaos in this city," Crawford gasps. "Takatori won't ever hurt us again –" He stumbles as Schuldig spins him round and shoves him hard. The quick flash of vision allows him to throw out his undamaged hand to steady himself on the wall, and he lands on the bed more softly than Schuldig intended. Schuldig lands on top of him, spoiling for a fight. Crawford doesn't give him one, just lets him do what he wants, cooperates as much as Schuldig will allow; he's still worried Schuldig's brains are more scrambled than usual from the blows to the head.

Schuldig manages to stay angry all the way through, though by the time he's lying quiet, tucked up close and panting against the side of Crawford's face, the furious expression has softened to one of sick misery. Crawford moves his arm gingerly. Bruises, he thinks, but otherwise OK. "If there'd been another way –" he says regretfully. "But you'll have revenge, I promise."

"I could just have _made_ him do what you want," Schuldig slurs, falling fast towards exhausted oblivion.

Crawford eases off the bed and covers him over. The morning will be soon enough time to explain that Takatori must seem to break from Eszett of his own accord. There must be no psychic trail for their masters to follow, nothing to alert suspicion that Schwarz, not Takatori, are traitors to the cause. The beating just adds to the evidence against Takatori, something Crawford is sure Schuldig will appreciate eventually.

He watches Schuldig for a few moments more to be sure he's sleeping, then walks slowly to the bathroom to tend his own hurts.


End file.
